


First Anniversary

by flareonfury



Category: Merlin (TV), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: 10_switched, Drabble, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Other, Trapped in the Past, girl!Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Drabbles Request Meme for babydracky prompt girl!Oliver/Arthur. Also written for 10_switched prompt Romance.

Today was her anniversary… not her anniversary of her wedding or a first date or anything romantic like that. No, today was her anniversary of a full year being stuck in the past.

Although if she told the truth, she wasn’t as sad about that fact as it might seem. Then again, falling in love sort of did that – blinded you to faults for the most part. Although she desperately missed indoor plumbing and ice cream… chocolate… pizza… and of course her friends. And sure it was bit harder to do her Green Arrow costume now with the King’s men hunting for Green Arrow.

In the arms of Arthur Pendragon, however, Olivia Queen could and did forget all about her other life and her troubles most of the time. And falling in love with him used to be an impossibility, but the more she got to know the prince, the more she liked him and the harder to keep herself away became.


End file.
